The Neighbourhood Girl
by OceanSapphire
Summary: When Spike finally starts to get along with a neighbourhood girl who he has disliked since his childhood, who knows what will happen? Pairing: Spike X OC.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever attempt to write any story with a TV show character, an original character. It's also my first time trying to write anything based off a TV show or featuring anything from the real world. So I'm a bit nervous, but I'm really excited and am trying hard to make it work.

**Warning:** Spike (Mike Scarlatti) is slightly out of character near the beginning.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make any profit from the Scarlatti's, Spike, Star Wars, the Simpisons, or East Side Mario's. I only own Alexis and Mika.

Alright, with all my ramblin done--ENJOY!

* * *

Alexis Whalen smiled as she pushed the doorbell to the Scarlatti's house. She had be busy lately and unable to free herself up to come visit her friend. But she'd finally made time to come by and visit Mrs. Scarlatti today.

The sound of the door opening startled Alexis out of her thoughts and by the time she had regained herself, Mrs. Scarlatti had tugged Alexis inside the house. "Alexis! It's wonderful to see you!" she exclaimed, pulling her younger friend into a tight tug.

Alexis hugged back her one and only good friend, smiling through lack of air. "Same here, Mrs. Scarlatti. I've missed you." She admitted, softening as she remembered her grandparent's deaths.

Mrs. Scarlatti smiled reassuringly at her friend, attempting to think of how hard it must be to survive, knowing that the only relatives you had ever really known and had taken care of you since you were eight would be difficult. "Well, come in! I can't stay long, but you must promise me that you will stay for supper!" she told Alexis, clapping her hands as she lead Alexis into the kitchen.

Alexis nodded and followed Mrs. Scarlatti into the kitchen before the middle part of that statement caught up with her. "Wait a minute...you can't stay long?" her green eyes watched Mrs. Scarlatti as she walked to the fridge. "What do you mean?"

Mrs. Scarlatti answered Alexis as she pulled an apple from the fridge. "Exactly what I said! I have an appointment with my doctor, but you will stay for supper." She leaned forward to grasp Alexis's hands, eyes hardening in that old hard-headed Italian way. "You will stay for supper." She reiterated.

Alexis nodded, having given up as soon as Mrs. Scarlatti's eyes hardened, knowing it was impossible to stop the Italian woman once she had an idea. "I'll stay. But do you really want me to stay here alone?" she asked, slightly curious.

"You won't be staying alone, Alexis." Mrs. Scarlatti told her, eyes lightening as she smiled. "Mike is downstairs."

Alexis shook her head, sending her brown ponytail flying. "Not a chance. No way in..." she trailed off miserably, seeing Mrs. Scarlatti's hard look. "Fine..." she murmured, hanging her head.

Mrs. Scarlatti pulled back triumphantly. "See, was that so hard? Now go downstairs and eat this apple. Shoo! Shoo!" She pressed an apple into Alexis's hands before shooing her downstairs.

Alexis followed her hostess's instructions, slightly nervous. Mike Scarlatti had never really liked her from the first time they had met at age eight. However, though she was loathed ever admitting it, the feeling wasn't mutual. She had always thought he was cute and funny; even though she had refused to allow her feelings to go much further. She paused halfway down the stairs to the basement, calling out to make sure he was down there. "Mike?"

From his position on his couch, Mike Scarlatti jumped slightly at the sound of a woman's voice. A woman who was not his mother or anyone else he recognized. "Who is it?" he replied, a slightly harsh tone to his voice.

Alexis took a couple more steps down the stairs as she called down to him. "It's just Alexis, Alexis Whalen. Your mom is making me stay for supper and she has to go for a doctor's appointment, so I'm stuck down here." She waited patiently for his response on the step.

Mike relaxed slightly before letting out a mental sigh. He didn't really like her, though his mother had cared for her since she had moved in at age eight. He forced down the harsh tone in his voice as he spoke. "Fine, come on down." From his view of her feet as she flinched, he could tell he hadn't done a very good job. He patted the spot next to him as she descended the stairs, apple in her hand, before turning his attention back to the TV.

"What are you watching? It looks like the Simpsons." she asked, startling him as she settled down on the other side of the couch, leaning on the arm. He turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow. "Hey! I like my technology!" she protested, holding up her hands in surrender jokingly. She held in a breath, hoping he would take the bait and loosen up; he looked tense.

His eyes widened momentarily as his brain took a moment to process this new, sudden information. 'She has a sense of humour. Maybe she's not so bad after all.'

At his expression, Alexis let a smirk show on her face. "What, did you think I was a little technology challenged girl?"

To this he replied with a smirk of his own. "Maybe..."

At this she laughed, freeing her face of its smirk and replacing it with a smile. He smiled back easier than he thought he would in Alexis's company. "You're mean, you know that?" she told him jokingly.

Mike laughed, making his smile wider and eyes more vibrant. "Yup, that's me! Meanest guy you'll ever meet!"

Alexis fought down surprise, thinking to herself 'He just joked with me...he's never done that before!' Having thought through this new information, she smiled and bantered back. "If you're the meanest guy out there, then I have nothing to fear from the world." Her green eyes twinkled as she spoke, her tone full of laughter though her thoughts were talking her back to her early childhood years and a man much meaner than Mike. She took a small bite of her apple to distract herself.

Mike laughed, but something in the way she said that made him wonder... "And if there was anyone meaner than me, I'll protect you!" he declared, striking a slight pose.

Alexis laughed easily as she shook her head. "No way, Mi-"

Mike interrupted her in mid word. "Call me Spike." He told her, wondering if maybe this wasn't a good idea. After all, he wasn't really a friend of hers, and usually only friends called each other by nicknames.

Alexis blinked rapidly, cocking her head to the side. "Call you Spike? Why? You don't have spiky hair, that's for sure!" she joked, leaning forward as she raised one hand to ruffle his brown hair, marvelling at how soft it was before pulling back to her original spot.

Mike blinked slightly as she ruffled his hair before answering her question. "It's what they call me at work."

"Alright, but tell me: where do you work?" she asked, curious. Mrs. Scarlatti had refused to tell her where her son worked, simply changing the subject whenever they came close. She'd only ever hinted at something about keeping people safe.

"The SRU." He replied, having now shut off the TV while they chatted. Surprisingly, Spike actually felt comfortable talking to her.

"SRU? Please don't make me guess what that stands for; I suck at guessing games." She told him honestly, taking another bite of her apple as she waited for a response.

"Now you're kidding me. You don't know what SRU stands for?" he looked at her strangely as she shook her head. "SRU stands for Strategic Response Unit." He explained.

Alexis took another bite of her apple before replying. "Sounds more interesting then working as a cook. But it must be risky."

He nodded, turning to face her. "Yah, we face a lot of danger every day. But hey, we're tough!" he joked, flexing his muscles, which brought an even wider smile to both of their faces. "But enough about me. You're a cook?" He leaned forward unconsciously, focusing his eyes on her.

She nodded, sending her brown ponytail bouncing. "Yup. Over at East Side Mario's. It's nice and Italian there. Even though I'm only half-Italian, I still love cooking." She took a last bite of her apple, and threw it at the garbage can near the stairs, missing it by mere millimetres.

Her company laughed, and called to her. "You should have let me throw it!"

Laughing, she pushed herself to her feet to throw the apple into the can. "Maybe next time!" she joked as she headed back to the couch, sticking out her tongue at the momma's boy still on there. As she sat down, her phone began to ring to the music of Star Wars. Fishing her phone out of her pocket, she pressed a button and spoke into it. "Hey, Alexis here...Hey Mika...you're sick? You poor thing...I guess...no, don't worry. It's fine. Get better soon!"

Spike watched Alexis' face fall as she closed her phone, and felt his spirits droop slightly. "What's up?"

"My friend from work is sick so I'm filling in for her. Tell your mom I'm sorry about dinner. We'll just have to do it another time." She stood up again, slightly surprised when Mi- no, Spike, she mentally corrected herself, stood up as well.

"Oh well, more food for me!" He joked as they made their way to the bottom of the stairs. "Want me to walk you out?" he asked as she took the first step up. Strangely enough, he didn't really want to stop talking to her. She made keeping the conversation alive easier now then she had only five years ago. Not that he'd given her much chance five years ago; he'd bluntly ignored her back then.

"You'd better, Spike. I don't want to leave your door unlocked." She smiled as he followed her upstairs, chuckling under his breath.

When they reached the door, she turned to face him. "You know what?" she asked him, a mischievous glint in her green eyes.

He shrugged before replying. "I guess I'll play your game. What?" His brown eyes were twinkling and his hair still showed signs of her running her hand through it.

"You're not half-bad, Spikey." She reached over to poke his nose before opening the door to leave. "See you around!" she called over her shoulder, waving as she began the short walk to her house a block away.

Spike watched her walk away, waving back while a smile lit up his face more than it normally did. When she was out of sight and the door was locked, he reached up touch his nose, and let his fingers rest there while he murmured "Spikey" under his breath. Alexis Whalen wasn't as boring as he first thought.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alexis, you promised you would come for supper." Mrs. Scarlatti spoke in a coaxing tone over the phone to her friend. "And you're off tonight, so why not come?"

Alexis sighed slightly as she held the phone, sitting on the edge of her bed. "Because I'm tired; I've had to work extra shifts because Mika and Nara got sick. I need to unwind and rest." She told her friend, praying she would let it go this one time.

But Mrs. Scarlatti refused to let it go. "You are coming over for supper, Alexis, whether you like it or not. I've missed you." She played the guilt card, now convinced that Alexis would come; she hated to hurt others.

Alexis groaned as she replied. "Fine, fine, I give in. I'll come, and you'll hear no more whining from me. What time do you want me over?" she asked, tiredness easing out of her voice.

Mrs. Scarlatti smiled triumphantly as she told her friend the time. Having finished that business, it was time to start cooking.

***Time skips – four hours – ***

_Ding dong! _

The doorbell rang loudly through the Scarlatti house. From the kitchen, Mrs. Scarlatti called to her son in the living room. "Mike, get the door!"

Spike pushed himself off the couch, slightly worried that his mother was trying to set him up. Opening the door, he was surprised to see none other than Alexis Whalen smiling back at him. He hadn't seen her for about a week; since she'd been called in to work. "Hey 'Lexis, come in." He stepped to the side to allow her entrance.

"Hey Mrs. Scarlatti!" she called over Spike's shoulder, waving to the older woman before returning her attention to the man in front of her. "Hey Spike. Who gave you permission to give me a nickname?" she joked as she stepped inside.

Spike smiled at her, laughing inside. "I gave myself permission! For I am Spike! The lord of-"

"Being late for supper!" Alexis joked as she stepped sided him, heading deeper into the house.

Spike pouted as he followed her. "You cut me off!" he said, doing his best to imitate a kicked puppy look.

Alexis shrugged at him, still facing forward. "Some has to. Besides, you might have blown up from too much hot air." At this, she turned to face him. "Another thing, you need to work on your puppy look. You look more like a drowned rat!" She leaned forward to poke his forehead before disappearing into the kitchen, laughing.

Spike followed her, intent on revenge but upon stepping into the kitchen, a large bowl full of pasta was shoved into his hands. "Table. Now." His mother told him, while Alexis stood to the side, smirk dancing on her lips.

He mock scowled at her, mouthing 'I'll get you' at her. She rolled her eyes, following him into the dining room. Spike settled the pasta down carefully and looked around to find everyone else seated.

Stowing his revenge, he took his seat at the foot of the table, with his father at the head and Alexis seated opposite from his mother at the side.

The group says their prayers and dig into the pasta, enjoying it and each other's company. The meal passed quickly, as meals full of good food and conversation usually do. After supper, the group moved effortlessly into the couch, with the parents on one couch, and one of the young adults in each of the armrests. During all this time, Spike couldn't help but pay attention to Alexis, with her vibrant smile, and intelligent conversation. She continued to impress him, this funny and very pretty woman. He found himself slowly starting to put away his earlier misconceptions about her. When they finally noticed what time it is, the clock had just rung 10 o'clock.

Alexis looked up, startled by the clock. "It's ten o'clock already? Time sure flies when you're having fun." She smiled as she stood up, "And thanks for having me over. It was nice." She had begun to make her way to the door when Mrs. Scarlatti called out to her.

"Are you walking?" Alexis turned back, nodding with a quizzical look on her face. "When it's this late?" Another nod, and now the men in the room wore quizzical looks as well. "Not a chance. As hard as Mike tries, there are still lots of criminals out there. Mike will walk you home." She crossed her arms, giving both Mike and Alexis hard looks. Before either of them could open their mouths to protest, she glared at them. "Mike will walk you home."

Her tone carried the weight of finality, so Alexis gave up and made her way to the door. Spike shrugged and followed her, not wanting to argue with his mother.

Once outside, they shared a look and laughed. "Is your mom always that controlling of her son's life?" she joked, smiling.

Spike shrugged, noting the easy comradeship between them. "Sometimes, but usually only when there is a pretty woman around." He held his breath slightly as she laughed again.

"A pretty woman? She must have been fairly tired to mistake me for a pretty woman!" she said, pain almost completely hidden in her voice.

Spike raised an eyebrow, confusion in his voice. "What are you talking about? You are a pretty woman."

Alexis turned to look at him but he looked sincere enough. "I guess..." she trailed off as they stopped in front of her house, where she had lived with her grandparents most of her life.

Spike grabbed her hands before she could disappear inside. "Let me prove you're pretty. Go on a date with me." He told her earnestly.

She raised an eyebrow at him, blushing slightly at the contact and very grateful for the dark. "How does that prove I'm pretty?" she asked, confusion in her voice.

Spike paused, his grip loosing slightly. "I dunno..." he said, before renewing his grip. "But you are pretty, so go on a date with me?" he gave her what he hoped was an improved puppy dog look.

She looked into his brown eyes, and didn't see any dark emotions in there; just honesty. "Alright, Spike. You get a chance. But not because of the puppy dog look. That still needs work." He laughed, dropping his puppy dog look in exchange for a smile.

"I'll pick you up at five in five days, alright?" He told her, still holding her hands between his.

She nodded as she pulled her hands back, wishing she didn't have to. "Movie?" she asked, standing there awkwardly.

Spike let his hands fall to his sides, realizing how well her hands fit with his. "Yup. Be careful, alright?" He wasn't quite sure where the concern had come from.

She grinned as she teased him, though she was touched by his concern. "Shouldn't I tell you that? I'm the cook, not the SRU guy."

"I'm not the SRU guy, I'm the bomb guy. Ka boom!" He laughed, waving his hands around to emphasize the 'Ka boom!'

She laughed; he was glad he had relieved the tension. "Aright, Spikey. You're the bomb guy. Night!" With that, she leaned forward to poke his nose again before running to her house. She paused just outside her door, on her porch, to wave goodbye before disappearing inside.

Spike stood outside on the sidewalk for a few moments, a smiling stupidly. For some reason, being called 'Spikey' made him feel different from being called 'Spike' didn't. Shrugging, he headed home to find out what movies were on.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is dedicated to **afta4ever** who has encouraged me to keep writing this.

**Warning:** The word damn is used two or three times.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make any profit from Flashpoint, Spike, or Paul Blart: Mall Cop. I own Alexis, Mrs. Riddell, and Little Heart Cafe.

Enjoy!

* * *

At 4:50 pm, Alexis sat on her living room couch waiting for Spike to come pick her up. And she couldn't deny she was nervous. He would be her first date in at least one year; maybe even more. She didn't really think she was that pretty and evidently most guys she had met agreed with her. Who was she kidding? With brown hair she couldn't do anything with, and green eyes too big, it was a wonder anyone had ever called her cute, let alone pretty.

_Ding dong!_ The doorbell sang out, breaking her out of her thoughts. Putting on a smile, she went to the door with keys in hand. Opening it and stepping out, she greeted Spike with a simple "Hey" before turning back to shut the door. After locking it, she turned to face him and was surprised at how good he cleaned up. Plain jeans, a black t-shirt and a jean jacket made him look good.

Spike was having the same thoughts as he replied to her. "Hey yourself." She looked cute with her brown hair up in a simple ponytail, dark jeans, and long-sleeve cream shirt.

When she looked strangely at him, he snapped out of his thoughts. "See you do look pretty! What have I told you; I'm never wrong." He told her as they walked to his SUV.

Her blush was evident in the early evening light as she attempted to keep talk off her. "I don't recall that conversation, Spikey."

He laughed at her teasing tone while he started the SUV. "That's because it's a very well known fact; didn't you get the memo?"

Alexis smile widened. "Oh...that memo! It also mentioned something about whoever says that is an idiot. Sorry." She shrugged, having relaxed almost completely. "What are we going to see?" She asked, hoping against hope it wasn't a horror movie. Not that she'd really mind having an excuse to bury her face in his shoulder...

"Paul Blart: Mall Cop sounds funny, and we both like humour, so how about that one?" He asked, noting another blush cross her cheeks. Damn, she looked so cute when she did that!

She nodded, fighting down her annoying blush. "Sounds good. Are we getting popcorn?"

He nodded, a wide grin threatening to reach his ears. "Popcorn tastes better at a theatre, and it's not really a theatre to me unless I have popcorn."

She laughed; her smile almost as wide as Spike's as he parked. "I agree. And we can get lots of butter! Butter makes popcorn taste amazing!" She hopped out of the SUV and followed him into the theatre, laughing and joking all the way.

Once inside, Spike turned to Alexis. "I'll get the tickets if you get the popcorn."

"Deal. But come stand with me once you get the tickets; ticket lines always go so much faster than the concession stand does."

He nodded, and they walked to their separate lines. Once in his line, Spike kept watch over her, but he was also using this time to note more things about her. Like the way she fiddled with her purse, or the way a few strands of hair curled around her face. He attempted to keep watching her while he was buying for the tickets but was forced to pay attention when paying for the tickets.

Likewise, Alexis watched Spike from her line, noticing small things about him. Like how he always had that cute smile on his face or the fact that his hair was actually a little spiky.

Having bought their tickets, he turned to see how the concession line was moving. Contrary to Alexis's earlier words, that line did move fast, as she was at the head of the line. Smiling, he walked over, reaching her just as she grabbed the bag of popcorn. "Mind if I have some?"

She grinned at him, holding out a hand for the ticket. "One ticket in exchange for a handful of pop—Ahh!" she squeaked, as someone pushed rudely by her, sending her flying forward.

Reacting quickly, he reached forward to steady her by grasping her outstretched hand and bracing her against him. "You alright?" he asked, sparing a single glare at the offender before turning his attention back to her.

She nodded, blushing at the contact. "Yeah...just lost some popcorn." She pulled back reluctantly, feeling awkward that close to him.

"You dropped popcorn! Jeesh...well, that would have been a nasty fall if not more me." He teased, offering the ticket to her.

She accepted the ticket with a small smirk. "Well, I guess I owe you. Here!" She leaned up to press her lips to his nose, finding it surprisingly warm. She pulled back hastily, not quite sure why she had done that. "Come on, we'll be late for the movie." She turned and began to walk into the theatre, her head spinning with confusion.

Spike followed her, his own face warm. He watched her as they got seated, still not quite sure what to make of Alexis Whalen. She kept changing his opinion of her. As the movie started, he stole small glimpses of her face and how peaceful it looked. And yet...how worried.

As the movie got deeper in, they laughed and reached for the popcorn at the same time. When Spike grabbed Alexis hand instead of the popcorn, he held onto it for a moment and squeezed it before letting go to grab popcorn.

Alexis fought down the urge to duck her head down as Spike released her hand. She knew for sure that she liked him.

Spike himself wasn't quite sure how he felt about Alexis Whalen, the girl who had moved to his neighbourhood at age eight. On one hand, he had teased and played pranks on her as a child and teenager; but on the other hand, over the past three weeks, he'd seen a different side of her. She'd joked with him, poked him, laughed at him and with him; he'd walked her home, held her hands and now, been kissed on the nose by her. She was one hell of a woman.

As the credits began to roll and the lights came back on, the two smiled at each other. "Good pick, Spike. Where to? It's only 7." She asked as she stood up, wobbling slightly.

He grabbed her shoulder to steady her as he spoke. "How about some food? You look like you need some, little miss cook."

She laughed as she pushed past him to the aisle, and called over to him. "Food would be good, but that still doesn't answer my question! Where to?"

Spike followed her down the aisle, keeping an eye on her to make sure she didn't hurt herself. "Can it be a surprise?" He asked, not quite sure what she'd make of his favourite little cafe.

Stopping outside the theatre, she shrugged. "Why not? Lead on, Spikey." Alexis gestured for him to lead.

He laughed at her gesture. "Hey, you know the way to the SUV as well as I do." Rolling her eyes with a slight chuckle, she started to the SUV. Grinning, Spike followed her.

As Spike started to drive, he couldn't help but look over at Alexis. She was looking out the window, simply watching the world go by. He began to reach out to her but before he touched her she spoke quietly. "I used to do this with my grandparents. I'd just stare out the window when we drove, and I'd be occupied for hours, just staring out the window." She fell silent for a moment before turning to him. "Sorry about that; just reminiscing."

He nodded before risking a joke. "I'm not your grandparents, though. I need speech to sustain me!"

A slight smile crossed her face. "I'm glad you're not my grandparents. That would just be weird."

He laughed for a few moments. "Defiantly would be weird." He agreed as he pulled into the parking lot of Little Heart Cafe.

"Little Heart Cafe? Not where I'd expect you to go." She told him as they stepped out of the SUV.

"I ran into it a few years back. It's a nice place, and fairly quiet. Come on." He motioned her to follow him inside.

"Mike!" A middle-aged woman waved to him from the counter. "And you brought a friend!"

Alexis stifled a laugh as Spike smiled. "Hey Mrs. Riddell. Meet my friend, Alexis Whalen."

She waved at Mrs. Riddell, all smiles now that her melancholies from the SUV were gone. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Riddell."

The woman smiled at her from the counter. "It's nice to meet you too, Alexis. Any friend of Mike's is a friend of ours. Please have a seat; I'll bring a menu right out." With that, she bustled into the back.

Mike chuckled at her face, and pulled her towards a seat by the shoulder. "Surprised?"

Alexis nodded as they took a seat in a booth in the back. "Just a bit, Spike. Never expected this out of you."

Before he could reply, Mrs. Riddell had appeared with two menus. "Here you go! Can I get you anything for you?" She asked, smiling brightly.

"I'd like a hot chocolate." Alexis told her.

"Just some water, please." Mike told Mrs. Riddell before turning his attention back to Alexis.

"Just water?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

He nodded, smile playing on his lips. "It's good for you."

Alexis settled back in the booth. "Well, I guess I'm covered. There's lots of water in hot chocolate." He bit his lip before dissolving into open laughter at her while she spluttered. "What?"

He managed to stop laughing for a moment to answer her. "It's hot chocolate; how is it going to be healthy?" At this she began to laugh as well, stopping only when Mrs. Riddell approached with their drinks.

"Enjoying yourselves, I see." She smiled as she set down the drinks in front of the respective owners. "Have you decided what you'd like to eat?" At this, both Spike and Alexis realized that neither of them had even looked at their menus. Mrs. Riddell mock frowned at them. "Well, get to it!" She told them before heading back to the counter.

Spike across the booth to Alexis's smiling face. "Guess we'd better follow our orders." He joked as he picked up his menu. "What are you planning on?" He asked, not bothering to look closely; he knew what he wanted already.

"The spaghetti and meatballs look good. What about you?" She asked, setting down her menu.

He shrugged, setting his own menu down. "The nachos; they're excellent."

At this, Mrs. Riddell bustled up. "And did I hear food being discussed?" At the nods, she pulled out a pen. "What'll it be?" She asked.

"I'm getting nachos, and Alexis wanted the spaghetti and meatballs." He told Mrs. Riddell. She nodded and headed off to the kitchen to get the food prepared. He looked back to Alexis. "Hope you don't mind that I ordered for you."

She shook her head. "At least you knew what I wanted. Last guy ordered something for me I'd never eat in a million years." She shuddered comically at the memory, causing Spike to laugh. "Needless to say, we aren't going out."

"I'm glad." He told her honestly, laying his hands on the table.

"Why?"

"'Cause I got to go on a date with such a pretty woman." He told her, preparing for resistance to his words.

At his words, her smile fell from her face. "I'm not pretty." She murmured, ducking her head as she reached up to play with the strands of hair that had fought loose from her ponytail. Frowning at her, he reached over and grabbed her hand, holding it tightly. She jerked her head up. "Hey-"

"You are pretty. Stop saying you aren't." Spike told her firmly, holding her green eyes with his brown ones.

"But I'm-"

Spike cut her off again, his voice rising slightly. "Tell me why you keep saying that." She flinched and brought her other hand up to the table, probably in an attempt to break free. Spike grabbed that hand too, bringing it together so he could cup her hands like he had five days ago.

They stayed that way for a few minutes before Alexis found her voice. "Because I am. I have stupid brown hair I can't do anything with and green eyes that are ugly and-"

Spike cut her off, eyes livid and his hands tight on hers. "Stop!" She flinched backwards, but she was unable to pull loose from his iron grip. "Listen to me." He leaned closer to her, not wanting her to misunderstand him. "You're hair is beautiful, and" he released one hand to stroke her hair before returning to its normal spot. "soft. Your eyes are a beautiful shade of green." He paused, and took a deep breath. "Don't you believe me?" He asked in a calmer voice.

She took a deep breath before replying in a small voice. "I want to..." she trailed off, thinking deeply. Spike leaned back, giving her space though he continued to hold her hands. Finally reaching a decision, she spoke a little louder, a little more confident. "I do." She smiled across the table at him, embarrassed. "Thanks. I needed that."

He smiled back at her. "No problem; anything for a pretty woman in trouble." He waited to see if she would react badly. There was only the slightest implication of a flinch, so he released her hands, once again marvelling at how well they fit in his. Alexis was also marvelling how nice his hands felt on hers.

At that moment, Mrs. Riddell walked up holding their dinners. "Here you go! If you want anything else, just holler." She smiled at the two before heading back to her post.

Spike dug hungrily into his nachos, making Alexis smother a giggle before digging into her own food. They didn't talk, but simply observed each other silently. Alexis noted how he was so precise, always managing to only pull one nacho at a time, and that he seemed to be observing her. That last fact made her blush again.

Spike smirked as she blushed, finally having noticed that she was being watched. She could be so unobservant and yet there was something so enchanting about her. Something so very refreshing.

Mrs. Riddell came back about half an hour after dropping off their plates. "You're all done! Would you like anything else?" She spoke as she gathered up the plates quickly; the little cafe had a few more people in it.

"Do you have any desserts?" Alexis asked, still slightly hungry.

Mrs. Riddell nodded and pointed to a little menu lying on the table that neither of them had noticed. "I'll be back soon." She promised, walking off to serve other customers.

Spike reached over to grab the little menu, holding it up to the light. "Anything in particular you're looking for?" He asked, studying it.

Alexis shrugged. "Something with chocolate; I think I deserve some right now."

Spike laughed quietly. "That you do, 'Lexis. That you do." He studied the menu for another moment before suggesting something. "How about this Chocolate Surprise? 'Pure chocolate goodness!'"

At this Alexis smiled widely. "Alright! Chocolate!"

Spike chuckled at her, amazed at how much brighter she looked when smiling. "Alrighty then, chocolate it is!"

At his statement, Mrs. Scarlatti came up holding their dessert. To their confused looks, she explained "I heard you cheering." Setting down the plate, she backed off smiling.

Alexis nodded, accepting the explanation easily and grabbing a fork to bit in. She let out a slight sigh; she hadn't had chocolate in a long while. Spike chuckled at her and she mock glared at him, swallowing her chocolate to tell him "I haven't had chocolate in way too long." Spike held up his hands in surrender, and then dug into the cake himself.

When they were down to the last piece, both forks were dug into it. Alexis looked up into Spike's eyes and as much as she loved her chocolate, pulled her fork out. "Chocolate for the chocolate man." She told him, smiling wide.

Spike shook his head. "Uh-huh." He picked up the piece of cake and shoved it into her open mouth. "Eat it; I get spoiled enough at home." He told her as she accepted the piece of cake off his fork.

"Feriknye." She murmured through her food.

"Pardon?" Spike raised an eyebrow, not quite sure what 'Lexis said.

She swallowed before answering. "I said 'fine.'" She told him as Mrs. Riddell came back.

"All finished, you two? I believe I have to check right here." She pulled the check out of her pocket and handed it to Spike. He pulled out his wallet and paid the check. "See you two later!" Mrs. Riddell called as they exited.

The night had both darkened and cooled a lot and Alexis shivered as they hit the cool night air. Spike, noticing this, threw his arm around her shoulder. "Spike!" she squeaked, eyes widening.

He smirked at her. "What, I'm not allowed to try and keep you warm?"

She flushed under his smirk, and ducked her head. She stayed that way until they reached the SUV at which point she ducked out of his grasp and climbed in. "Home?" she asked, stifling a yawn. She was sleepy now with her full stomach.

"Alright then, 'Lexis. Your house it is."

They drove in a comfortable silence until they reached her house. "Thanks for tonight, Spikey. I really enjoyed myself." She told Spike, not quite ready to get out of the SUV.

Spike nodded, caught her hand before she could leave. "Go out with me again?" he asked, meeting her eyes squarely.

She bit her lip for a moment before deciding. "Alright, Spikey. Give me a call at least two days ahead of time, alright?" with that she leaned forward, kissed his cheek and bolted for her house. She paused to wave to him, blushing heavily, before disappearing inside.

Spike sat in his SUV for a few moments, his hand on his cheek before a smile grew on his face, stretching to almost touch his ears. He couldn't wait to see Alexis Whalen again; she was anything but boring.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make any profit from Flashpoint, Spike or Timmy's. I only own Alexis.

Enjoy!

* * *

Alexis sat quietly on her porch, waiting for Spike to show up. He had called three days ago and promised to pick her up at 6. When she had asked what they were doing, he had refused to tell her; only telling her to dress comfortably. Though she was curious, she decided not to press him. So here she was waiting for Spike to come pick her up again. A smile played at her lips as she thought back to six days ago; hadn't she been in the same position last time? And that had worked out pretty well.

A honk startled her out of her thoughts and she looked up to see Spike's SUV sitting in the driveway, the man himself laughing at her. She rolled her eyes and headed down to him. "Hey Spike, long time no see." She joked, smiling at her current...well, date. She wasn't quite sure how to describe him.

"Hey yourself, 'Lexis. Ready to go bowling?" he asked as he backed out of her driveway.

She blinked at him before groaning. "Bowling, Spike, bowling? I couldn't bowl if my life depended on it. I'm the Queen of Gutter Balls."

Spike laughed at her face, a mixture of pain and worry. "Oh, not to worry, 'Lexis. I'll teach you to bowl. I promise. Because I'm the King of Strikes!" he boasted, making her sigh.

"King of Strikes, huh? Good luck teaching me; many have tried, and just as many have failed."

"I won't fail. Don't you trust me?" He grabbed her hand, giving her what he hoped was an improved puppy dog look.

The puppy dog look had the desired effect. She laughed before pulling away. "I trust you Spike, don't worry. But keep working on the puppy look."

"Then let's go bowling!" he cheered as he exited the SUV, the streets quieter between rush hours. He motioned for her to follow him inside.

"Coming, Sp-yah!" she yelped as she tripped, sending herself sprawling onto the harsh concrete. "Owww..." she murmured, not bothering to try and stand yet.

"You alright?" he asked, kneeling down to look at her.

She smiled up at him. "Probably just scraped my knees. Help me up?" she asked, extending a hand to him.

He nodded as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She came up easily, and they stumbled before regaining their balance, standing close to each other. He could feel her breath on his chest and her head under his. She blushed as his hand tightened its grip on hers, and as he let her rest against his chest.

She stood there for a moment, taking it in, before stepping away. "Thanks, Spike." She murmured, red-faced.

Spike nodded, swallowing. She had felt so right there, and he hadn't wanted to let her go. "Well, let's go bowl!"

Alexis looked up at him, face a little closer to its normal colour. "Lead the way, Spikey." She motioned for him to lead, which he did.

They walked inside quickly, and pulled of their shoes before heading up to the counter. "Scarlatti." He told the man, before turning to ask Alexis what shoes she wore. As the man went to get the shoes, he took in her outfit again. Khaki pants, a red sweater with the word _'Champion'_ on it, and she had finally let her hair down, providing a nice contrast to her red sweater. He matched her rather nicely, he thought to himself, looking down slightly to see his dark jeans, and green shirt.

"Here you go. You got Lane 11," the man told them as he gestured towards the lane closest to the wall. His voice startled Spike out of his thoughts, and he looked up, startled.

"Thanks." He told the man, grabbing his shoes and passed Alexis her shoes. He smiled and walked over to the lane before tying his shoes."Ready?" he asked, smirking at her.

She smiled weakly at him. "I hope so, King of Strikes. Ready to teach?"

He nodded at her. "Watch and learn, 'Lexis."

Alexis rolled her eyes at his cockiness. "How am I going to learn anything if you don't play?" she teased.

He grinned. "Well, here I go!" With that, he rolled the ball and watched as he scored a strike. "Ah-ha!" he raised his arms in triumph and turned to her. "Your turn, pretty lady." He handed her a bowling ball.

"I'll try to keep up with you." She rolled her ball, managing to hit one pin.

"Ohh! Nice try!" Spike laughed at her from his seat, clapping. "You still got two more shots! Keep it up!" She shrugged and grabbed another ball, rolling it down to get one more. "See, see! You're getting better!"

She turned to him, hands on her hips. "How is the same number better?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"It shows you have aim, at least. One last try." He stood up and pressed a bowling ball into her hand. "Want some coaching?"

"Are you going to let me get away with a 'no'?"

"Not a chance. Make sure you're in line with the pin you want to hit, and watch that pin. Think you can do it?" He asked, stepping back.

"I'll try to live up to your standards." She let roll her last ball, managing to knock over two more pins, leaving one standing. She turned to him, smiling. "Good tips. Your turn, hot shot." She handed him a ball, and sat down to watch him.

Smirking, he rolled the ball intent on getting a strike. Much to his surprise, he rolled a gutter ball. "Ohh!!" he hissed, throwing his hands up.

From her seat, Alexis laughed. "Nice work, King of Strikes, nice work!"

He turned and rolled his eyes. "You just watch; I'll win this game."

Alexis handed him another bowling ball. "I'm sure you will, Spike. But you still have to prove it."

"Just watch me." He told her, grinning. He continued to joke and laugh with her throughout the game, and won by a 150 points.

"Good work trying to teach me, Spike. I did better than I usually do." She smiled at him as they headed back to the SUV.

"Happy to help, 'Lexis. You want some coffee?" he asked as they sat down inside.

"Sure, Timmy's sounds good. Drive on." She leaned back, letting her eyes shut.

Spike reached over to poke her after a few minutes of silence. "Hey now, no falling asleep on me!"

"I'm not asleep...just resting." She murmured, cracking one eye open.

He rolled his eyes as they pulled into the Timmy's parking lot. "That's what everyone says, 'Lexis. And we're here anyway, so move it." He hopped out of the SUV and held the door open for her.

"Thanks Spike. I'm just going to grab a seat, so grab me a hot chocolate, will ya?" She smiled wearily as she walked through the door and grabbed a window seat.

"Doesn't look like I got much choice, does it?" He grinned down at her before walking to the counter.

Alexis shut her eyes and rested until the sound of footsteps came back. "Hey pretty chick." That voice wasn't Spike's. She opened her eyes to see a large man around her age standing over her, drunk. "Come and play with me?" he asked, reaching down to grab her arm roughly.

"Hey!" she protested, trying to pull away. "Let go!"

The man only tightened his grip and tried to yank her to her feet. "Hey, hey! Leave her alone, huh?" Spike pushed himself between them, placing the cups and bag on the table.

"And what business of it is yours what she does?" the other man glared at Spike, who only glared back.

"She's my date, you got that?" He told the man, refusing to back down as he slid into a defensive stance. The other man glared for another moment before turning and leaving, growling under his breath. Spike turned back to Alexis, worry evident on his face. "You alright, 'Lexis?" he asked as she slumped down in her seat.

She rubbed her arm and winced slightly. "My arm will be sore for a while but I'm alright, thanks to you."

Spike nodded, relieved as he dropped into his seat. "Didn't I tell you I'd protect you from the mean guys out there?"

She smiled at him, reaching for her hot chocolate. "Yeah, I guess you did." She flinched a bit as the hot liquid hit her throat.

Spike rolled his eyes, worry gone from his face. "Try waiting a minute. Here, eat your doughnut. Double chocolate."

Alexis grinned at him. "Trying to stock up on chocolate? I dunk that, its triple chocolate."

He laughed and relaxed in his chair. "Too true."

"Hey, didn't you get yourself a doughnut?"

"Nah, I'm not that hungry."

She rolled her eyes, and ripped her doughnut in half. "Here you go, Spike. Eat up; you deserve it." She placed the doughnut on his coffee lid.

He reached over, grabbed the doughnut and stretched, dunking in her hot chocolate. "Tastes good, triple chocolate does." He winked at her, and she ducked her head, laughing.

"Glad to hear you approve of it." She teased, dunking her own doughnut. She ate it quickly, and soon finished her hot chocolate. She sat patiently, happy to be talking like this with Spike, but a yawn soon came over her.

"Tired, eh? Well, let's get you home." He stood and threw out the garbage. "Come on" he called to her from where he stood by the door.

"Coming, King of Strikes." She stretched leisurely as she got up. Grinning, he held the door open for her. She climbed tiredly into the SUV, rubbing her eyes.

"Man, you really need to sleep some more. What's keeping you up at night; dreams of me?" he joked.

"You wish, Spike. No, just couldn't fall asleep last night. It happens." She shrugged, dismissing it.

"Alright then. What shall we talk about? Remember, I need speech to sustain me." He grinned at her.

"How about you for a change? We always seem to end up talking about me."

"Ahh, I'm not that interesting."

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Really? Spike, the King of Strikes, isn't that interesting?"

"You got me, 'Lexis. But we're at your house now, so that doesn't matter." As she made to leave, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back in. "Hey, you call me this time. Before a week is over, or I'll call you. Got it?"

"What's with the change of plans?"

"Tired of picking; figure it's your turn now." He grinned at her, moving to grip her hand instead of her wrist.

She smiled at him, green eyes twinkling. "Alright, I'll call you soon." With that, she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Bye!" she called before hopping out of the SUV, and inside.

Spike shook his head, bringing one hand up to his cheek. "You're something special 'Lexis, you know that?" he murmured before driving home.


	5. Chapter 5

I hate writing action scenes! *Bashes head into the wall* But, I think this came out well for my first ever action scene. Mind, there isn't really much action, but that's what it felt like to me. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to .

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make any proft from Flashpoint, any of Flashpoint's characters or East Side Mario's. I own only the unnamed man and Alexis.

Enjoy!

* * *

Alexis let out a whimper as a bullet slammed through her shoulder, hitting the wall behind her. Biting her lip to contain tears, she started to slide down the wall until a harsh pain coming from her hair forced her up. "Come on, get in here." The man pulled her along into the main room, and shoved her towards the wall. She hit a table with a thump, gasping in pain as one hand went up to her injured shoulder. She pushed herself up, to the sound of a phone ringing. The man pulled a phone out of his pocket and threw it on the ground in front of her. "Answer it!" he thundered, and she leaned forward to grab it, wincing in pain.

She flipped the phone open and spoke into the phone. "Hello?"

From outside, Sergeant Greg Parker raised an eyebrow. A scared woman wasn't who he expected to be talking to. "Hello there. May I ask who I'm speaking to?" Wordy shoot him a confused look, as they already knew who they were talking with from the other employees and Greg simply waved it off. Spike and Lewis crouched on either side of the back doors. Ed stood on the right side of the building, while Jules was to the left, unable to see Alexis. Sam was in the command post; in this case, the truck.

Alexis looked up and the man nodded. "My name's Alexis Whalen."

"Well Alexis, it's nice to hear from you. My name's Greg. Could you tell me if there is anyone else in there?"

The man nodded again, so she continued. "There's only the man who shot me. Everyone else got out."

"Can you tell me how bad you're hurt, Alexis?" he asked. Holding the phone away, he murmured into his mouthpiece. "Ed, Jules, what do you see?"

Jules answered first. "I got the guy with his back to me. Clean shot."

"I got a clean shot too and I can see the girl. Looks like a clean shot through the shoulder. Probably need an ambulance though." Ed spoke quietly into the mouthpiece.

"I got shot in the shoulder, but that's it."

Greg nodded as all that information came at him, sorting through it easily. "Alright, thanks guys. Keep ready. Sam, get an ambulance" He brought the phone back to his head. "Alexis, could you give the phone to the man who shot you? We'd really like to speak to him."

"Alright." She said, and held the phone up. The man growled and pointed the gun at the phone.

"Boss, he's pointing the gun at the phone."

"Hold it, Eddy. Let me try. Spike, Lou, be ready."

"Got it." The two men whispered from the back, one hand on each of the door handles.

Greg walked back a few steps, and began to yell into the phone. "Hello, can you hear me? I'm Sergeant Greg Parker with the Strategic Response Unit. Please put down your gun."

The man growled and shot the gun, blasting the phone. Alexis shrieked loudly and skidded backwards under a table as she dropped the remains of the phone. The man took a step forward, now lowering his gun to point at Alexis.

"Shot fired! Boss, that gun is pointed at the girl and he looks ready to shoot." Ed hissed, readying his gun.

"Jules, get around to the front. Get ready to get the girl out. Spike, Lou, move when Ed fires. Ed, Scorpio."

Alexis let out a cry as the glass broke, splattering the table above her as the front door slammed open. A brown haired woman ran in towards her, holding a shield in front of her. "Can you move?" she asked, shielding them. Alexis nodded dumbly, eyes wide. "Alright, just walk behind me."

Two men ripped open the kitchen doors, and ran towards the downed man. "Police, Strategic Response Unit!" Spike yelled, and Alexis's eyes widened again, recognizing that voice even from outside as she was ushered towards the ambulance.

Lou knelt over the guy while Spike picked up his gun, sparing a look outside. Everything looked normal out there but...that was Alexis! The girl sitting just outside the ambulance was Alexis! Spike felt his stomach clench and his eyes narrow in a glare as he turned back to the dead guy being dragged out the door. He'd hurt Alexis...dammit, whatever happened to him being able to protect her? And why did he care so much? He took a few steps outside, losing his helmet. He pondered that for a moment, pondering different moments he had felt like this and finally realized what it was. He liked, maybe even loved, her as more than a friend.

Alexis grimaced in pain as the paramedics examined her shoulder. "You alright?" the girl who had helped her asked, standing a few feet away.

"I'll live. Thank you; will you thank the others for me?" Alexis asked, gesturing with her head towards the men.

Jules nodded with a smile on her face. "Of course. Take care!" She called as she walked away.

Alexis nodded but her attention wasn't focused on Jules anymore. She had spotted Spike. As the doors closed, she shot a smile at him in an attempt to put on a brave face.

Spike watched as the ambulance drove away with Alexis inside. He was going to have to talk to her soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Another chapter for everyone, which is dedicated to **Flashpointlover89**.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or make any profit from Flashpoint, Spike, Beauty and the Beast, Disney or Serenity. I own only Alexis.

Enjoy!

* * *

Alexis leaned back agonist the counter carefully, watching her stove which possessed two pots a top it. She'd been given eight days off work after the incident, for which she was grateful. She was still finding it difficult to lift a lot anything heavier than an empty pot. Which she probably should have realized before trying to drain or even cook anything. Well, it was too late for that now. She was going to have to fig- _ding dong!_ Her doorbell sang out.

She turned confused towards the door. Who would be coming to visit her now? All the other chefs and Mrs. Scarlatti had come already. Puzzled, she opened the door only to come face to face with Mike Scarlatti. Surprised, she stared at him for a moment before regaining herself. "Hey Spike. Didn't expect to see you."

"Hey 'Lexis. You didn't call, so I figured I'd pop by. How are you holding up?" he asked, scanning her for any sign of pain. Not seeing any, he relaxed slightly.

She smiled grimly. "Alright, I guess. Can't hold much other than an empty pot which is making it hard to drain pasta. Sorry about calling you; I sort of forgot."

"Want some help?" he asked, not wanting to leave her alone.

She shrugged. "Sure, if you'll stay for supper. I think I cooked a bit too much for one person to eat." At his nod, she motioned him in. "This way, Spike."

He followed her in, marvelling at the house. "Nice place."

"Thanks; it was my grandparents. I grew up here." She resumed her pose from before, leaning against the counter with a hiss.

Spike stood in front of her quickly, hands on her upper arms. "Hey, you sure you're alright?" he asked, concern thick in his voice.

She smiled reassuringly at him. "I'm fine, Spike, just hit the counter wrong. Why so worried?"

He took a step back, releasing her arms. "I saw you there, and I was worried. I guess being a chef isn't as safe as it used to be, huh?" He tried to lighten the mood.

She bit her lip before telling him. "I saw you there too. Just before they closed the ambulance doors. You guys saved my life, you know."

He nodded and smiled at her. "I'm just glad we got there in time. So, what do you want me to do again?"

She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest. "Drain the pasta, Spike. Think you can do it?"

"Of course I can!" Spike told her, picking up the pot.

"Well, snap to it then!" she told him, pushing herself off the counter. "I'll get the bowls." With that, she turned and reached up, only to find Spike one step ahead of her. "Hey!" she protested, turning to face him as he handed her the bowls.

"Don't want you to strain yourself, 'Lexis." He told her with a smile, returning to the sink. She shook her head slightly at him before placing the bowls next to the sauce. "Here ya go!" he placed the pasta in front of the sauce. "Did you make that too?" he asked, pointing at the sauce.

"Yup, just like I used to do with my grandmother." She told him as she spooned pasta and sauce into the bowls. "Now let's eat!" she pressed a bowl into his hands and lead him just outside the kitchen to a table overlooking the living room. "I usually eat here, and not in the dining room. The dining room is more for formal things anyway."

He nodded as he sat down, still watching her carefully. Ever since recognizing his feelings for her three days ago, he had wanted to come see how she was doing. But he hadn't gotten a chance to until tonight.

Pushing aside his ponderings, he dug in. His eyes widened slightly as he swallowed. "That's good!"

Alexis laughed. "What, didn't think I could cook?" she shoved him light-heartedly. "Thanks Spike." He ignored her remark, continuing to eat which made her laugh even more. "No one's going to steal it so don't choke on me."

He turned the puppy dog look on her, fork still held in his hand. "But it's so good!"

She poked his forehead. "Puppy dog look never works on me, but you won me over regardless. Just don't choke."

His smile widened and he dug back into the spaghetti. Smiling, Alexis turned her attention back to her own meal. They ate the rest of the meal in silence, thinking on the person next to them.

Alexis studied Spike, not quite sure why he had come. Was it guilt over the fact she had gotten hurt while on his watch, or something else?

Spike wondered how to tell her he liked her, not even sure himself if she liked him; though all signs pointed towards yes. Taking a deep breath, he decided to just throw it out. "'Lexis-" he turned to face her and began to laugh at her, a piece of spaghetti dangling from her mouth.

"What?" she asked, sucking it in and swallowing. When Spike ignored her, she reached forward to swat him.

Sensing his chance, Spike grabbed her hand. Alexis's eyes widened and she froze. Spike leaned forward and grabbed her other hand, and cupped them together again. "'Lexis..."

She tilted her head, hair falling behind her head. "What?"

Spike spoke quickly. "Alexis...go out with me?"

She raised an eyebrow in confusion. "We have gone out, Spike. Are you alright?"

He chuckled as he shook his head. "I'm fine. What I meant was will you be my girlfriend?"

She fought down the urge to gape at him before replying. "I'd like that." She murmured, forcing herself to keep looking at him.

They stayed that way for a few moments before Spike spoke up again. "Seeing you hurt like that woke me up. I wanted to protect you and I failed."

She leaned forward to rest her forehead against his. "It's not your fault, and besides, it's not the first time someone's hurt me." She shut her eyes in recollection.

Spike frowned and stared at her closed eyes. "What do you mean?"

She opened her eyes to meet his concerned brown ones. "My dad used to beat me. Mom and I left when I was eight but she went back to try and fix things. Dad shot her and then stabbed himself to death." She pulled back slightly, biting her lip.

Spike stared at her in shock for a moment before wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head against his chest. "Not like you could have done anything. But just talking helps, so you're still helping me."

He chuckled and pulled back. "Glad to hear. Shall we clean up here?"

She nodded and stood up, making her hiss in pain. Spike shot up and grabbed her wrist. "Hey, what do you think you're doing? You're going to hurt yourself."

She smiled sheepishly at him. "Sorry."

He rolled his eyes before pulling her into a tight hug. "Just be careful." She nodded as she led the way back to the kitchen. Alexis, true to her word, was careful as she cleaned up. After a few minutes, they turned to each other. "What do you want to do now? It's your house."

"Movie?" she asked as she led the way to the movie shelves downstairs.

"Sure. Just no sappy romances."

"Only if you don't choose any horror movies."

"What, scared of the dark?"

"Not if you're there with me."

"Glad to be good for something."

"How do you feel about Disney movies?"

"Depends on which one."

"Beauty and the Beast."

"I can deal with that."

"You pick one now, Spike. I'm not getting up once I've sat down."

"How about Serenity?"

"Haven't watched that one in a while. Sure."

With Serenity in, they settled down on the couch to watch the movie. Alexis rested her head on his chest, legs curled under while Spike wrapped his arms around her. They stayed there, watching the movie quietly. When Serenity finished, Spike got up reluctantly to put Beauty and the Beast in. When he turned back to Alexis, he laughed as she had flopped down, covering the whole coach. He walked over and knelt down. "Mind if sitting up for a moment, 'Lexis? I'd like to sit back down."

Bleary eyed, she pushed herself up. "Sorry..." she murmured as he sat back down.

"You're tired, 'Lexis, it happens to everyone. Now shush and watch your movie."

She obeyed instantly, resting her head on his shoulder. He held her again, content with the world. When the movie ended, Spike lowered his gaze to Alexis, only to find her fast asleep. Sighing, he moved carefully out of the way but froze as she muttered in her sleep. Once she settled down again, he let out a deep breath and moved towards the closet, finding some blankets. Taking them, he headed back and wrapped them around her. He then scrounged up a piece of paper and a pen to write a short note to her and placed it on her dresser.

Before turning to go, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, Alexis."


	7. Chapter 7

Just letting you guys know that updates will be slowing down now, as school is starting up again, not to mention I'm finally get some shifts at work! But I'll try to update regularly! This chapter is dedicated to** Justicerocks**!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make profit off of Spike, Flashpoint, Sahara, Predator, or Monty Python and the Holy Grail. I own only Alexis.

Enjoy!  


* * *

Alexis smiled as she rang the doorbell to the Scarlatti's while clutching a chip bag in her other hand. This evening was her last evening of time off and Spike had insisted that she spend it with him, not that she was complaining. She enjoyed spending time with her boyfriend.

From the living room, Spike smiled as he got up from the couch. He wanted to spend time with Alexis, knowing that she was going back to work tomorrow.

Pulling the door open, he smiled at Alexis. "Hey 'Lexis," he pulled her forward into a hug, somehow managing not to crush the chips.

"Hey Spikey." She replied into his shoulder, wrapping one arm around him. They stood that way for a moment before stepping back, Spike's arm still over her shoulder. "What's the plan for tonight?" she asked.

Spike shrugged as he kicked the door shut and locked it with one hand. "Movie or TV? Your choice." He told her as he steered her downstairs.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Movie."

"But we always watch a movie." He whined, squeezing her close to him.

"You said it was my choice." She told him, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Fine...little miss pushy." He kissed the top of her head before pulling out a few movies. "How about these?" he asked.

Alexis leaned closer to see which movies they were, not wishing to be stuck with any horror movies. "Monty Python and the Holy Grail, Predator and Sahara...good choices."

He grinned at her. "Glad you approve. Start with Sahara?"

She nodded and backed out of his grip. "You put that in and I'll get some pop, alright?" At his nod, she disappeared upstairs. She returned a moment later with a bottle of Pepsi and 7Up to find him already on the couch, chip bag open. Alexis only shook her head at him before plopping down beside him. "Couldn't wait, could you?" she teased him.

"Nope." He shook his head as he tugged her closer to him.

"Figures." She murmured from her position of having her head on his chest.

"Shh...The movie's starting!"

"Your wish is my command, Spikey."

"Shh!"

Alexis turned her head into his chest to stifle her laughter. Spike smiled at her, completely at ease with her. They sat in silence for the rest of the movie, and Alexis turned her head to Spike. "What's next?"

"Predator; we'll save the best for last."

"That works." She shrugged the barest sense of a flinch on her face as she got up.

"You sure you're ok to go to work tomorrow?" he asked, concern evident in both his voice and face.

Alexis nodded as she switched movies. "Don't worry; I'm sure the others will baby me as much as you have been."

"Alright...hey, is your big room-what's it called?"

"Conference room?"

"Yah, that one. Is it booked for tomorrow?"

"Don't believe so. Why?" she watched him, suspiciously.

"I was thinking it would be a good chance for you to meet my friends and it gives you a chance to introduce me to your friends." He wrapped her in his arms as she settled back down on the couch. "What do you say?"

"I'm working tomorrow, you know."

"I know, and that's my point. You'd win most of the guys over with just your cooking."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm guessing you've already booked the room?"

"How did you know?"

Alexis shrugged. "I guessed right for once. So I'm stuck either way, huh? Guess I'll go along."

"Not like you have much choice anyway." He told her as he started the movie.

"Point for you, Spikey. Now shush, the movie's starting."

"Hey!"

"Shh!" she teased, and he mock growled at her.

"No one tells Mike Scarlatti to shh!" he teased, beginning to tickle her. She laughed, struggling in his arms for freedom.

"Hey, hey! I give up!" Spike grinned but otherwise ignored her. She continued to fight him, eventually falling off him and onto the ground. She sucked in a deep breath, clenching her teeth.

Eyes wide, Spike dropped to his knees beside her. "'Lexis, you alright? I'm sorry, I just-"

Alexis opened her eyes and grinned up at him. "Gotcha!" she told him triumphantly.

Spike stared at her for a moment before pulling her into a hug. "Don't scare me like that!" he hissed, burying his face in her hair.

She wrapped her arms around him, resting her head under his. "Sorry Spike. I was just having some fun."

He pulled back and looked at her. "I should have stopped when you gave up anyway." He murmured, lowering his head to kiss her nose at the same time she raised her head.

Alexis's eyes widened slightly before relaxing into the kiss. Spike stayed there, tightening his grip on her. They pulled away a few moments later out of a need for air.

"You're a good kisser, you know." He murmured to her, taking in her blush.

"Not as good as you." She replied, smiling up at him before gesturing to the movie with her head. "Think we should start paying attention?"

"But you're so much more interesting." He told her, lowering his head to give her a short kiss.

She ducked her head, smiling. "And you're a flatterer, Spike."

"Just a bit." He told her, turning them so she could watch the movie. "Happy now?"

She nodded, eyes focused on the screen. "Incredibly happy, Spike, incredibly."

"That's good. So what are you going to feed us tomorrow?"

"No one's deathly allergic to anything, right?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"Then I can't tell you. But it'll be good, I promise."

"Anything you cook will be good."

"Flatterer."

"Truth-teller."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder. They stayed that way quietly throughout the movie, Alexis jumping occasionally only to be calmed by Spike's voice and touch.

As the credits started to roll, neither person moved for a long minute, simply enjoying the other's company. Spike eventually pushed himself up, making Alexis pout. "Hey!"

He smiled at her from her position on the ground. "Want a hand up?"

"Yes please." She reached up and he grabbed her hand, pulling her up to him again. "Time for the funniest movie of them all?"

"Funniest movie of them all, coming up." He told her, stepping back to switch DVDs. She smiled and sank down on the couch, taking a sip of pop. He stepped over the discarded chip bag to settle down next to her.

"What about dessert?" he asked, starting up the movie.

"I can't tell you that either, Spikey. It'd ruin the surprise, and then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore. What time should I expect your crew?"

"Sometime between 6 and 7, so shush now."

"Shushing."


	8. Chapter 8

It's time to meet the team! Yes, the rest of the SRU is finally brought in. And this chapter is dedicated to everyone who has reviewed this story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make any profit from Flashpoint, its chartaracters, or East Side Mario's. I only own Alexis, Jess, Mark, Nate, Jayle, Nara, Mika and the random waitress who sticks her head out the door.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Spike, why did we let you talk us into this?" Jules asked, standing outside East Side Mario's.

"Because you love me?"

"Right..." Jules rolled her eyes as Lou snorted.

"Stop lying Spike, I'm a negotiator and I know when you're lying." Parker told Spike.

"Because I want you to meet someone."

Silence reigned around the group for a moment before Wordy broke the silence. "Who?"

"My girlfriend."

At this, Ed let out a groan. "Alright guys, prepare for girlfriend...what number is this, anyway?"

"I don't know Ed. I lost count a while ago." Parker replied.

"Sorry to interrupt, but your table's ready." One of the waitresses poked her head out the door.

Wordy turned to the girl. "But we haven't even stepped inside yet."

She shrugged. "It was reserved, so if you'll please come in." Sighing, Team One followed the girl inside to a dining room separate from the main room.

Sam whistled as he took a seat. "You went all out, eh Spike?"

Spike shrugged. "Not really; they remembered me from last week and so, everything is free."

The door creaked open, and everyone turned to see Alexis stepping nervously through the door. She wasn't used to being a waitress. "Hello-"

Parker cut her off. "Hey, aren't you the girl who was held hostage?"

Alexis nodded. "That's me, and thank you all again."

Sam fought back his wandering eye, taking in the pretty girl. Spike noticed this and poked him. "Hey Sam, stop staring at my girlfriend!"

The room fell silent as Spike stood up and walked over to Alexis. "Team One, this is Alexis Whalen, who I have known since she was eight and have finally realized how awesome she was."

Alexis rolled her eyes at him. "Flatterer." She murmured.

"Truth-teller." Spike replied.

"Whatever. So, what can I get you guys to drink?"

Jules raised an eyebrow. "What, no menus?"

"I've got the meal underhand. It's only going to be about five minutes. So, what are you guys drinking?" She wrote their orders down and stepped back. "I'll send someone with your drinks and bring the meal. Back in a minute."

She exited the room while Spike took his seat, everyone's eyes on him. "What?"

Sam was the first to break the silence. "She's nice." He rubbed his neck as everyone's gaze turned from Spike to Sam and back again to Spike.

"Do I want to know?" Ed asked.

"I had to walk her home after she had supper with my parents and I and things just went from there."

Wordy gave him a speculative look. "She knows your parents?"

"My mom took care of her when she first came to town, and after her grandparents died."

While Team One talked about Alexis in their private room, Alexis herself was being stubborn in the kitchen. "I can carry it!" she protested, pointing to the large bowl.

One of her fellow cooks spoke up. "No you can't! You needed us to drain it, what makes you think you can carry it over there? Let one of us carry it!"

"I can carry it, Mira! See!" As Alexis turned to the pot, she was surprised to find Mark already at the door with it. "Hey!"

Mark glared at her. "You can get the doors." He told her, refusing to back down.

She let out a breath. "Fine..." she muttered, pushing out to the main room and leading him to Team One's room. Opening the door, she called in to them. "Here comes supper, guys!"

Mark strode into the room holding the pot. "Sorry about the delay. Someone wouldn't give up."

Alexis stepped into the room, glaring at him. "I could have carried it."

Mark laughed as he walked out. "Keeping telling yourself that."

She rolled her eyes before stepping back to the door. "Well, enjoy supper. Just let us know if-"

Spike interrupted her. "What, you aren't staying?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Didn't know I was supposed to."

"Well, you are, so sit." Spike pointed to one of the spare chairs in the room.

"You aren't going to give me a chance to get out of this, are you?" she asked resignedly, already walking over to one of the spare chairs.

Spike grinned triumphantly. "Nope." He moved over so there would be room for Alexis between him and Wordy, who turned to smile at her.

"Hi, I'm Kevin Wordsworth."

Spike leaned over the table. "Just call him Wordy; that's Jules, Sam, Lou, Ed and Greg." He told her, pointing at each person in turn.

"Hello again." Alexis smiled at each of them in turn.

"So, you've know Spike since he was young, huh?" Jules asked, placing pasta on her plate.

"Yup; he was a little prankster."

Ed laughed. "I'd believe it."

Spike threw his arm around Alexis. "Oh, come on! Tell them something good about me."

Alexis raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

The room exploded into laughter while Spike hung his head. "Jee, thanks 'Lexis."

"No problem, Spikey."

Parker managed to regain himself first. "I like you, Alexis."

She smiled at Parker before turning her attention back to Spike. "Are you going to eat the pasta or not?" she asked, taking his arm off of her.

"Pasta!" Spike cheered, reaching for the bowl. Alexis sighed and shook her head. "Aren't you going to have any, 'Lexis?"

"I ate already. Promise."

"How's your shoulder?" Jules asked.

"It's holding up pretty well, and no one's letting me lift anything heavy so it's not being strained."

Ed leaned on the table. "They must care about you a lot."

She nodded, smiling. "They do, and since their really the only family I have, I deal with it."

Sam spoke next. "Only family?"

"My grandparent's died not too long ago, and they were they only family I knew of, so I'm on my own." Alexis got up. "I'm just going to check on the dessert and then I'll be back with it in a moment." She told them, backing up and out quickly. She turned back to head into the kitchen.

"Hey, what are you doing back here?" Nara popped up, hands on her hips. "You're supposed to in there." She pointed towards the room.

"I'm getting dessert, Nara. That's all. And don't worry; I won't try to carry it in."

Nara huffed before turning back to her salad. Alexis chuckled as she walked over to the desserts section. "Hey, which one is for the private room?"

Nate turned around to point at the large cake on rolling table. "The one that says 'Thank you!' on it."

"Could you have made a bigger cake?"

"Yes."

She shook her head. "You have no sense of humour, Nate." She told him before wheeling it out. As she reached the door to the private room, she realized that she couldn't open it with the cake. Sighing, she called through the door. "Hey, I got dessert. Could someone open the door for me?"

Spike stood up and opened the door, letting out a whistle as he saw the cake. "They really like us, don't they?" he asked as he stood aside so she could get through.

"Apparently. Could you get someone to help you get it on the table?" Alexis said, grabbing the stack of plates and the knife while Sam helped Spike set the cake on the table. "Thanks." She cut out the first piece and set it on the table, where a fight broke out between the guys over who got the piece. Jules reached in and stole in from them, laughing. After all the pieces had cut and served, Alexis sat down with her piece.

"Hey Alexis, why did you move to Toronto?" Lou asked.

Alexis ducked her head. "My mom wanted me away from my dad because he...beat me. She went back to get things settled after leaving me with my grandparents and he shot her. Then he stabbed himself to death." Spike threw an arm around her, pulling her closer.

Everyone on the team paused what they were doing to stare at Alexis for a moment. "Sorry" Lou murmured, feeling bad. "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

Alexis raised her head, putting on a brave smile. "It's not your fault; you didn't know." She lowered her voice to speak to Spike. "Thanks Spike."

"No problem." He whispered back, loosening his grip on her.

"So..." Sam sought for a lighter topic. "Seen any good movies lately?" Sam winced at the bad and obvious topic change.

"We saw Paul Blart: Mall Cop a few weeks ago; it was funny." Spike told him, relieved at the topic change.

"Shel and I took the kids to see Hotel for Dogs on the weekend. They loved it." Wordy spoke up.

"Come on, Wordy. Hotel for Dogs? You really can't say 'no' to them, can you?" Ed teased.

Alexis smiled and simply listened to the Team banter with each other, realizing quickly that they were a family, much like her crew was. Spike leaned down to whisper in her ear as he shifted to wrap her in his arms. "You alright?"

"I'm fine, Spikey. Thanks. You guys are really tight, huh?"

"Yup, just like a family."

She smiled at him, feeling quite content and safe in his arms.

Around 9 o'clock, people started to drift home, and by 9:20, only Spike was left. "You want me to hang around?" he asked, standing with Alexis outside the kitchen.

"Sure, it'll give my friends time to talk to you." With that settled, they stepped into the kitchen where they were swarmed immediately by the girls. "Spike, meet Mika, Nara, Jayle, and Jess. Everyone, Spike." She pointed to each one of the girls in turn.

"Hey everybody." Spike said, smiling.

Jess stepped up first. "You better not hurt our Alexis! Or we'll get you!" she raised a cleaver threateningly.

Jayle snorted from her spot near the back of the group. "Leave alone, sis. He's not stupid."

Spike stepped back behind Alexis. "Whoa...scary woman."

Mika laughed. "Who, Jess? She couldn't hurt a fly."

Nara joined Mika in calming Spike down. "Don't worry too much; you wouldn't hurt Alexis, right?"

"Right." Spike nodded rapidly while Alexis laughed.

"Everyone has finished interrogating him for now? I'd like to get back to work."

"We'll be back!" Nara told them cheerfully.

"They always like that?" Spike asked, as she washed her hands.

"Pretty much. It's nice though; they really helped take care of me when my grandparents died." She smiled at him while she started to cook. "You want to help me out?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Those pots over there, please." She pointed at them before turning back to her work. Spike nodded and backed over to them.

"Hey."

Spike turned to find the same guy who had brought in the pasta. "Hey."

Alexis turned to see Spike with Mark. "Spike, meet Mark; he's everybody's big brother." She called out.

"Thanks for helping Alexis out earlier. I don't want her to strain herself." Spike told him, offering his hand to the larger man.

Mark smiled and shook Spike's hand. "No problem. She tends to overwork herself. Keep her safe, ok?"

"Will do." Spike told him as he grabbed the pots and walked back to Alexis. "Here you go."

"Thanks." She smiled briefly at him before going back to work.

Around 11 o'clock, Spike leaned over to her. "Its closing time, so what now?"

"We clean." She told him, turning only to find Mark standing behind her.

"We'll clean. You go home; it's your first day back, so take it easy."

Alexis opened her mouth to argue, but then thought better of it as she stifled a yawn. "Alright, thanks guys. I'll see you tomorrow." She told them, letting Spike lead her away. "Just let me grab my coat." She pulled him toward a small room near the back doors. She grabbed her coat and slipped it on, replacing her hand in Spike's. "Home?" she asked as he lead her towards the SUV.

"Of course." He told her, starting the SUV.

"What did you think of my crew?"

"Seemed nice. What about my Team?"

"It's like a big family. Very cozy."

"Glad you liked them. I think they liked you. I expect to be teased now, you know."

"Glad to know that I won't be alone in the teasing."

Spike laughed as he drove with an easy smile on his face. The night had gone well, and he was fairly sure everyone liked Alexis. She was a fairly easy person to like. And Alexis's friends seemed interesting enough.

Alexis was thinking on the night too, having found Spike's Team to be a hilarious. And he hadn't been scared off by Jess or anyone else, like most people were.

When Alexis looked up, they were at her house. "Thanks Spike. It was nice to meet your Team."

"It was nice to meet your cooks. I'll pop by soon, ok?" He leaned forward to give her a short kiss.

She smiled as she pulled back. "I'll be waiting." She promised, hopping out of the SUV. She waved before stepping inside her house.


	9. Chapter 9

Another chapter up! If you guys have any ideas for the story, please let me know! I'm almost at the end of my idea rope for the moment.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make profit from Flashpoint or its characters or East Side Mario's. I own only Alexis, Nate, Mark, Jess, Jayle, Nara and Mira.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, what cha doing up so early?"

Alexis paused in her running at the sound of her boyfriend's voice. Turning her head, she saw him leaning against the side of his SUV. "Habit from school, and I figured I might as well use this time to run."

Spike let out a sigh and walked down his parent's driveway to her. "You're supposed to be taking it easy, you know." He told her.

Alexis smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Spikey. I've just wanted to get out, I guess."

"Well, that's alright." He told her, chuckling. She smiled at him, and he leaned forward to capture her lips in a kiss. His arms reached up and pulled her closer. "Be careful, alright?"

"Only if you are."

"Deal." With that, Spike hugged her for a moment before stepping into his SUV. Alexis watched him drive off, waving until he was out of sight.

While Alexis finished her run and relaxed, Spike was stuck with Team One, and they were happy to tease him.

"Hey Spike, what did you do after we left?" Lou started, causing Sam to laugh.

"I'm afraid to hear the answer!"

"Ah, come on guys, I'm not that mean to you!" Spike tried to defend himself good naturedly.

Wordy rolled his eyes as the others laughed. "Keep telling yourself that, Spike, and maybe it will come true." Ed told him, patting him on the back on his way out of the change room.

"Come on Jules, help me out!" Spike begged, hiding behind her.

"Not a chance." She told him, stepping out of the way.

"HOT CALL, TEAM ONE! HOT CALL!"

"You can tease Spike all you want later, alright? Let's keep the peace, Team!" Parker called to them as he walked by.

Spike ran to catch up to Parker. "Thanks Sarge!"

Behind the Bomb Tech and Negotiator, the others laughed before Lou called up to him. "Make sure Spike's somewhere safe, Sarge! Hate to send him to his girlfriend hurt!"

Spike turned and shook his fist at them but a smile was evident on his face.

***At East Side Mario's—11:05 pm***

"Oh come on, Alexis! You can't expect us to believe you didn't do anything!" Jess yelled, hopping up and down.

Alexis opened her mouth to defend herself but found herself cut off by Jayle. "Oh, leave her alone. Alexis isn't that good of a liar. Now come on, we got work to do." Jess continued to fight as she was pulled away by her older sister. Laughing, she turned back to her spot only to find Mira and Nara waiting.

"Well, cough up! I want the information, chicky!" Nara told her, waving a finger in her face.

Alexis shook her head, smiling. "Nothing. He drove me home; that's it."

Nara let out a sigh. "Alright, I'll let you off the hook this time but when it happens, I am going to be the first person to know, you hear me?"

"I hear you, Nara. You'll be first in line." Alexis promised as her friend walked away.

"Poor Alexis. Everyone wants to know what happened." Mira said, smiling. "Aren't you glad you have me?"

Alexis smiled at Mira. "I'm very glad to have you."

"Good, then I expect to hear second." Mira told her before walking away.

Alexis hung her head and muttered as she started to wash the pots. About twenty minutes later, the other girls left as they had fewer dishes to wash. Almost as soon as they had left, Alexis's phone was ringing. "Alexis here...Jess, what are you babbling about?...Look outside? Alright...When did he get there?...Thanks guys. See you later."

"What was that all about?" Mark asked as he finished drying his dishes.

Alexis gestured outside as she spoke. "Spike's waiting for me."

Mark cocked an eyebrow. "Why are you keeping him waiting?"

"I'm not done yet; the girls kept me from starting earlier." She explained, gesturing to the still wet dishes.

"Don't worry; Nate and I will get them. You go see your boyfriend."

"You sure?" Alexis asked though she was already backing towards the coat room.

"I'm sure. Get going!"

"Thanks Mark!" Alexis called as she grabbed her coat and headed outside.

Once outside, she ran towards the SUV. "Hey! How long have you been out here?" she asked as she clambered into the SUV.

"Only about ten minutes. Please don't tell me you walk home by yourself." He leaned over to hug her before starting the SUV.

"No, Mark and Nate usually walk me home. I'm not that stupid." She told him, shaking her head.

"Glad to hear it. I'd worry about you." He told her honestly.

She leaned in to kiss his cheek. "You're too sweet, you know."

Spike grinned cheekily at her. "One can never be too sweet."

Alexis rolled her eyes at him. "Sure, Spikey, sure."

"Well, here's your stop 'Lexis." He told her as he pulled into her driveway. "Take care." He grabbed her wrists and pulled her into a kiss, wrapping his arms around her. They stayed that way until they ran out of air, and broke apart smiling.

"Take care, Spikey!" Alexis told him, eyes twinkling. "Thanks for the ride!" she waved at him until she stepped inside.

"Night 'Lexis." Spike murmured before driving back to his parent's house.

* * *

Remember, if you have any ideas, please let me know!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, I've reached the 10th chapter, which I'm very proud of! And I hope you guys will like this chapter, as we finally get some conflict. Still hoping for some ideas!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make any profit from Flashpoint or its characters. I own only Alexis and Lucas.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

* A month later *

"Well, well, if it isn't Alexis Whalen. Fancy meeting you here."

Alexis whirled to face Lucas Northgan, the last man she had gone out with before Spike. "Lucas..." she murmured, hands clenching into fists.

He took a step closer, smirking. "What, no hello kiss? I'm disappointed in you, Alexis." He took another step forward, making Alexis step back.

"Go away!" She told him angrily though fear was also mixed into her voice.

"What, not happy to see me?"

"What made you think I would be?"

"Most ladies are happy to see me." He told her confidently.

"Well, I'm not most ladies. So have a good day Lucas." She hissed, turning to leave. She hadn't gotten more than a single step before he grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled her back. "Hey!" she yelped, eye wide.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"I'm finishing my grocery shopping and then I'm going home."

Lucas kept one hand on her wrist and slid his other arm over her shoulders. "Why don't you just forget about grocery shopping and come to my house?"

"No thanks." She told Lucas, stepping out from under his arm and attempting to pull her wrist free to no avail.

"Well, I like that plan so-"

"Well, what's going on here?" Sergeant Greg Parker walked up to Alexis and Lucas, his face pleasant though his eyes were cold.

"Sergeant Parker!" Alexis said at the same time that Lucas let go of her.

"Just making sure she didn't lose her balance. Got to be going now!" he told them hastily, backing down the nearest aisle.

Alexis let out a sigh, turning to face Parker. "Thanks, I was getting worried there."

"Who was that?" he asked, scanning her for any sign of a wound. Not seeing any, he let out a slight breath. He wouldn't want to tell Spike he had been around when his girlfriend had gotten hurt.

"A guy who I haven't seen in three years and don't really want to see." She told him.

"You sure you're going to be alright?" Parker asked.

"I'll be fine. And from what I remember of him, he's probably left by now. He's a coward when the law is around. Thanks again, Parker."

"You can call me Greg, you know." He told her.

"Alright then. Thanks again, Greg." She smiled at him before walking away.

Alexis finished shopping quickly as she was actually quite shook up inside, though she hadn't told Greg, not wanting him to worry about her. As soon as she was in Spike's SUV, she pulled out her phone and dialled a number quickly.

Spike answered his phone quickly. "Hello."

Alexis took a deep breath before replying. "Hey. Meet me at my house, please?"

"Something wrong?" he asked, sensing the quiver in her voice.

"I'll tell you there." She promised. "Just, please..."

"I'll be right there, promise." He told her, pushing himself off his couch.

"Thanks." She whispered before closing the phone. She drove quickly to her house, glad that Spike had forced her into borrowing his van. When she got there, Spike was already standing on the porch. She stepped out and he immediately began to question her.

"Hey, what-"

"Inside, please? After we've taken care of the groceries?"

"Alright..." he whispered, taking in her bruised wrist but not saying anything yet. They hauled the groceries in quickly and put them away just as fast. He turned to her, noticing her quiet demeanour. "What happened?" he asked softly, not wanting to startle or scare her.

She looked up at him, eyes wide and stepped forward, reaching out to him. Understanding what she wanted, he took a step forward and encased her in his arms. "Remember the guy I told you about? The one who ordered for me without knowing what I wanted?" she murmured into his shoulder, arms pressed to his chest.

"I remember." He told her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"I never really told you the whole story. After that, we went to where there was supposed to be a party, and there wasn't. He was touching me and I pushed him away, telling him no. He slapped me and told me someone ugly like me would be lucky to ever get a guy. I stood and ran...and haven't seen him again till today. He was trying to make me go with him and he hurt me until Greg saved me."

She let out her long hidden tears, as Spike murmured words of comfort to her though inside he was seething. How dare someone even think of hurting his Alexis, touching his Alexis, even daring to call her ugly! If he ever saw that..._bastard_, he was royally screwed.

Alexis cried for a few more minutes before lifting her head. "Sorry...I soaked your shirt." She smiled sheepishly, her eyes red from crying.

Spike chuckled as he kissed her forehead softly. "Doesn't matter...are you feeling better now?"

"Much. Though I'd like to watch some sappy movies now."

Spike let out a mock groan. "Well, I guess I'll live." He teased, leaning down to press his lips to hers. "But first, let's get some ice on that wrist." He whispered as he pulled away.

"Alrig-"

_Ding dong!_ The door bell sang out. "I wonder who that could be..." she muttered, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to seem more normal. "Don't let go of me?" she asked, stepping back as she linked her hand with his.

"I won't." He promised as he followed her to the door.

Pulling the door open, she let out a gasp and stumbled back into Spike's arms.

"What, you thought I'd just leave you alone?" Lucas said smoothly from his spot on the porch, unable to see Spike. "You disappoint me again, Alexis."

"Go away!" she yelled before weakening. "Just go away, Lucas." Tears slid out of the corners of her eyes, and Spike had had enough.

"You..." he hissed, stepping in front of Alexis. "What are you doing here, after hurting her?"

Lucas rolled his eyes at Spike. "Like it matters. She's just a little good-for-nothing ug-"

"That's enough!" Spike snapped, taking a step forward. "You dare to come here, intent on hurting her!?!" Eyes blazing, he punched Lucas in the nose.

"You..." Lucas staggered back, grasping his bleeding nose. "You hit me!" he yelped, all bravado gone. Eyes wide, he turned and ran back to his car.

Spike and Alexis watched him go silently. Spike turned and spoke quietly to her. "Sorry for letting go of you."

Alexis blinked at him for a moment before dissolving into a mix of laughter and tears. "You just scared off the one man who I'm scared of and you're sorry?" she squeaked.

Spike laughed as he hugged her. "I guess you should be thanking me, hmm?"

"Yup!" With that, Alexis leaned up and pressed her lips to his.

They stayed that way until they needed air and broke apart gasping. "You're welcome." Spike murmured in her ear, holding her tightly. "You're still going to make me watch a sappy movie, aren't you?"

"Umm-hmm!" she murmured from her place safely pressed against his chest.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey there! I apolgize for the fact this is so short; I just don't really have any ideas right now. I've gotten a few people telling me to have her be kidnapped again, but I don't want her to become a damsel in distress and as well, I have an idea for that a little later on. So any prompts or ideas would be lovely!

Disclaimer: I do not own or make any profit from Flashpoint or its characters. I own only Alexis!

Enjoy!

* * *

"How did you make it through school with that writing?" Spike asked, peering over Alexis's shoulder at her messy writing as she set down her pen. "It looks like a doctor wrote it."

"Well, my grandfather was a doctor so it must run in the genes." She told him, looking up from her list of cleaning chores which she was forcing Spike to help her with. "I don't think your writing is much better, you know."

Spike grinned as he reached for her pen. "You want a bet?"

"Bet what?" she asked as she handed him a piece of paper.

"I dunno..." he told her while scribbling away.

"You never know!" Alexis laughed, smiling.

"I got it! If my writing is neater than yours, you can't laugh for ten minutes!" he handed her the piece of paper.

"I'll try, but with you around that could be difficult." She told him as she set his piece of paper down next to hers. After studying them, she spoke again. "Well damn it; it's time to do the impossible." She sighed; standing up to began her chores.

"I told you my writing was neater!" he exclaimed, dancing around. Alexis turned away, lifting both hands to cover her mouth in a futile attempt to stop her laughing. Spike stopped and grabbed Alexis. "I hear laughter!" he teased, spinning her around. Alexis continued to stifle her laughter for a moment before letting it run loose.

Minutes later, they stopped in the living room and fell down onto the soft carpet. "You lost again!" Spike said, slightly out of breath.

"Your fault, Spikey. What are you going to do to me, anyway?" Alexis teased, pushing herself up on her elbows.

Spike grinned mischievously and yanked her forward, crushing her to him in a kiss. Alexis didn't even fight him, just gave up and wrapped her arms tight around his neck. They deepened it slowly, simply enjoying how natural it felt. They finally broke apart, gasping for air as they cuddled together.

"You ever notice how...natural this feels?" Alexis asked, resting her forehead against his.

"I've noticed and I don't think I'd want it any other way." He replied, pressing his lips to her nose.

She giggled and snuggled closer towards him. "Me neither."

"Don't you have to clean?" he asked, though he didn't want to relinquish his grip on her.

"It'll wait." She told him as she drew him into another kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

Well, you guys are probably aren't happy with me and I'm not very happy with me either. Some crap just hit me and I have to figure out what to do...so updates may be slower or the updates may be shorter. So sorry!

But, on a more positive note, I plan to do a nice little story for Valentine's Day. But I need some input-- do you guys want Spike to be sweet, or normal? By which I mean, is Spike going to be doing something...Valentine's-y or just something like they would do on any other day. You can vote once per chapter beforehand. Some input would really be helpful!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make profit from Apple, IPods, Flashpoint or its characters. I own only Alexis and the biker.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Well, what do you think of this?" Alexis asked, hitting the next button on her IPod, which was currently on shuffle. Immediately, instrumental music flooded their ears and Spike had to smile.

"You sure do have a wide variety of music on here, don't you?" he asked, holding his girlfriend close to him as they sat listening to music on the park bench.

"Over 1, 500 songs; but it can hold a lot more. I think it can hold around 20,000 songs." She told him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Think you'll ever fill it up?" he asked, smiling down at her.

Alexis snorted. "I doubt it. I've this IPod since I finished Grade 12."

Spike shrugged, careful not to move his Alexis. "Stranger things have probably happened."

"Like what?"

"Like going out with me. Now come on, we've got a movie to catch." He stood and pulled Alexis to her feet as she put her IPod in her purse.

"Alrig-ah!"

"Alexis!" he cried, dropping to his knees to sort out the pile that contained Alexis and some biker. "You alright?" Spike asked, pulling her into the safety of his arms.

"Just a few bumps and bruises." She smiled weakly up at him. "Thanks."

The biker turned to them then, eyes wide and voice high-pitched. "Oh my god! Are you alright? I looked over to see something for one second and then I-"

Spike stopped the biker with a hand on their shoulder. "It's alright, really. No harm done, right 'Lexis?"

Alexis smiled as she nodded at the biker. "It's alright, really. I'm just glad you weren't going any faster."

The biker smiled, relieved, at them before standing up. "Alright...sorry!" the biker called as they sped away.

Spike let out a breath as he checked Alexis over; making sure that she was fairly unharmed. "You sure you're alright? You want to go home or something?" he asked as he helped her to her feet.

Alexis shook her head, smiling at him. "I'm fine, really. Besides, the movie sounds good."

"Alright, just keep a watch for those bikers; they seem to be getting more dangerous by the day." He joked, relieved at the fact she laughed easily.

"Right then, we shall walk to the theatre and keep an eye out for bikers not keeping an eye out." She told him as she linked arms with him.

"Exactly!"

* * *

Please don't forget to vote! And I hope you enjoyed this!


	13. Chapter 13

You guys are all probably very disapponted in me now, as I haven't uploaded a chapter since Friday. I wrote this Saturday after work, then tried to upload it. It didn't let me, so I figured it was a glitch. I tried again Sunday;same thing, couldn't upload. And when I tried today, it **FINALLY** told me I had exceeded the amount of documents I could have stored. So I deleted some and then tried to upload it again. Guess what, **SUCCESS**! I do feel bad and stupid now, so you all can laugh at me. Hope this chapter makes up for it and just so you know, I have a good idea for their Valentine's Day. I'd still welcome any ideas, though!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make any profit from Tim Hortons (Timmy's), Flashpoint or its characters. I own only Alexis.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, Spike. Planning anything for next weekend?" Lou asked in the change room.

"What are you talking about?" Spike asked as he pulled on his boots.

"He's talking about Valentine's Day, Spike. Don't tell me you forget it was next Saturday?" Ed asked, shaking his head at Spike.

"Right..." Spike rubbed his head as he headed out of the change room to his SUV. As he walked down, he couldn't help but think about what the guys had reminded him of. Valentine's Day...he wasn't quite sure how to handle it. He'd had tons of dates on Valentine's Day, but none he had with anyone he felt this deeply for. Alexis was special, he thought as he started his SUV and drove out of the SRU's headquarters. She was...different, in a good way. Alexis had started out as a friend and progressed quickly to much more. He cared for her more than he wanted to admit to himself.

Spike continued to think as he pulled into Alexis's driveway. As he stepped out of his SUV, he looked up to at the sound of her voice. "Hey Spikey, up here!" Alexis waved at him from the roof.

Eyes wide, he scrambled towards the ladder. "What are you doing up there?"

"I'm shovelling, why else would I be up here?" she asked, making her way towards him and the ladder slowly.

"You're shovelling the roof?" Spike had reached the bottom of the ladder and was standing there, watching her.

"I don't want the roof to collapse on me. That would make it hard to sleep, don't you think?" she teased before slipping on a piece of ice. Yelping, she fell face first into a pile of snow. Alexis pushed herself up as Spike climbed up the ladder. Seeing him step carefully onto the roof, she smiled. "Jeesh, I'm not that wimpy." She laughed as he walked closer.

"You sure? I seem to remember you not being able to lift a pot of pasta." He smirked before his own face met the snow. He pushed himself up to the sound of Alexis's laughter. "Oh, very funny." He joked, making a snowball hidden from her view.

"Karma!"

"Just like this!" Spike pushed himself up enough to throw the snowball. Alexis squeaked as it hit her square in the face.

"Hey!" She retailed by throwing her own fistful of snow, green eyes twinkling. They threw snowballs for the next little while, laughing and teasing each other. Alexis relented first, gasping for breath. "I give, I give!" she said, holding her hands up in surrender.

"So I win again, huh? What's up with that?" Spike joked, kneeling down beside her.

"Maybe your awesomeness overwhelms me?"

"If that's the case, I wonder what happens when I do this." With that, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers as he pressed his hands to the snow beside her head. She responded eagerly, lifting her arms to his neck to bring him closer to her. They stayed that way until they ran out of breath and pulled away slightly.

Spike couldn't help but to stare at her, half underneath him. Her brown hair was mostly covered with a blue tuque, but the rest splayed out in a contrast to the white snow. Her green eyes looked up to his brown ones, shining.

While Spike admired her, Alexis couldn't help but do the same to him. His brown hair was dotted with white snowflakes, and his brown eyes stared directly into her green ones. She let out a slight shiver, which he noticed immediately.

"Come on, we don't want you to get a cold." He teased, pushing himself to his feet before offering her his hand.

"Same goes to you, Spikey. Care for some hot chocolate?" Alexis asked as she accepted Spike's help up.

"Hot chocolate would be wonderful, 'Lexis." He told her as he followed her towards the ladder.

"You get the ladder and I'll get the hot chocolate, um-k?" She told him from her position on the ground.

"Deal."

"I'll be waiting!" she called from the porch before disappearing inside, leaving Spike to his hopefully simple job.

Inside, Alexis mused on the next coming weekend...and thus, Valentine's Day. She wasn't sure what, if anything, she and Spike were doing. She didn't have any prior Valentine's Day experience to go by, either. She knew she wanted to do something for him... but what?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Spike stepping into the kitchen. "Hey, the hot chocolate ready yet?"

"Have patience, Spike. It's almost ready." She told him, shaking a spoon at him.

"Me, have patience? Never!"

"Well then, I guess someone doesn't want any hot chocolate."

"Patience is my greatest virtue!" Spike spoke into her ear, wrapping his arms around her.

Alexis shivered slightly and turned in his arms to face him. "Glad to hear it." She murmured, pressing a kiss to his cheek before turning around again. "That one's yours." She pointed towards the penguin cup before reaching out to grasp the puppy cup. "And this one's mine."

Spike nodded and released one arm to pick it up. Sipping it, he smiled. "You make wonderful hot chocolate, you know."

"Better then Timmy's?"

"Close as you can get."

"Thanks." Alexis turned back to face him, eyes glimmering over her hot chocolate. Spike couldn't help but to stare at her, struck by how much she trusted him. When she was in public, she was much more guarded, more withdrawn and less joking, teasing. He reached up with one hand to brush a stray hair aside of her face and shivered slightly as she smiled even more at him. Damn it, how much did he care for her? In any case, she deserved something very special for Valentine's Day, and he was going to make sure she got it.


	14. Chapter 14

Another (short!) chapter! Just letting you know, this will probably be the last chapter until Saturday--all my ideas are currently focusing on Valentine's Day, so not much else is happening in the story. I'd still really love some ideas!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make any profit from Flashpoint or its characters. I own only Alexis.

Enjoy!

* * *

"'Lexis..."

"What, Spike?"

"I'm bored..." Alexis stifled a laugh as her boyfriend let out a sigh and buried his face in her hair.

"Why are you bored?" she teased, turning to look at him.

"Because there isn't anything to do!" he moaned, pouting.

Alexis grinned as an idea came to her. "Well, we could always have a pillow fight!" she yelled, scooping up one of the pillows on the couch to beat Spike over the head with.

"Hey!" Spike yelped, grabbing a pillow to fight back. "That was a dirty trick!"

"All's fair in love and war!"

"Get ready for this then!" With that, Spike dropped his pillow and leapt forward, trapping Alexis under him as he pressed his lips to hers roughly. Alexis's eyes widened but she shut them and kissed him back eagerly. They broke apart minutes later, gasping for breath as Spike rolled over, keeping her in his arms. "Still fair?" he murmured.

"Umm-hmm." She replied, snuggling close to him.

Chuckling, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You working Saturday?" he asked.

Alexis raised her head, her green confused eyes meeting his brown ones. "No, I got it off. Why?"

"Just asking." He assured her as his thoughts whirled. Well then, he had some things to plan now.

She rolled her eyes as she reached up to hit his chest lightly. "You're never 'just asking'." She informed him. "So, tell me."

Spike grinned at her childlike behaviour. "That would ruin the surprise!"

Alexis pouted at him, eyes shining. "Pwease?"

"Not a chance." He told her, leaning down to capture her lips again, lifting one hand to slip into her hair and pull her closer. Alexis's hands found their way to his neck.

When they finally broke apart, Spike smirked at her. "I'm not going to tell you." He murmured.

Alexis sighed and shook her head. "Promise me it won't be anything dangerous?"

"I promise." Spike said with sincerity obvious in his brown eyes. "I'd never do anything to harm you."


	15. Chapter 15

This is the very last chapter of _'The Neighbourhood Girl'_. I don't like to do stories that just drag on, and I get the feeling this story will do that. Not to worry though, Alexis and Spike will be featured in one and two shots with my leftover ideas. A huge shoutout of **thank you!** to everyone who read, who favourited either me or the story, who added me or the story to your alert list, and to everyone you reviewed! Thank you so much! And Happy Valentine's Day to everyone!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make any profit from Flashpoint or its characters. I own only Alexis!

**Warning:** The word _'bullshit'_ is used once.

Enjoy!

* * *

Alexis sighed as she rested on her living room couch, curled under a blanket. It was Valentine's Day and here she was again, sitting on her couch just thinking until she decided to get up and do something. In the past, she had put on movies of any sort, gone out to the mall, for walks by herself or just read.

But, she'd hoped this year would be different. After all, she hadn't had Spike in the past. Spike...just thinking about him brought a smile to her lips. Spike, who cared for her so much and always made her laugh, Spike, who seemed to always know what to do...and yet here she was on Valentine's Day, sitting home by herself. To give Spike credit, he had tried to get it off to spend time with her but hadn't been able to manage it. He'd apologized so much it had made her laugh and even just thinking of that made her smile widen.

_Ding dong!_

The door bell sang out as Alexis stood up and made her way to the door, frowning slightly. Who would come to call on her on Valentine's Day? Her expression changed to a wide and surprised smile as she opened the door to find Spike standing there, holding her favourite flowers, carnations, and a single rose was mixed in with them.

Spike took in her wide eyes and bright smile as he stood on the porch, and grinned, pleased that he'd remembered right. "I remembered you liked these." He told her, pressing them gently into her hands. "Surprised to see me?"

Alexis forced herself to remember to be polite. "Yeah, I thought you said you were working?"

Spike shrugged, his hands falling to his sides. "I was but we got off early, so I thought I'd pick these up and come see you. Like 'em?" Spike asked, gesturing towards the flowers with his head.

"Like them? I love them! Come in!" Alexis told him hastily; still surprised he had shown up and with flowers, no less!

"Alright, but we won't be staying long."

"What do you mean?"

"We're going skating. Come on; don't tell me you can't skate?" Spike teased as Alexis set her flowers down in a vase.

"I can skate!" she told him indigently, turning to face him.

"Really?" he asked, stepping to close to her.

"Rea-" Alexis was cut off by Spike's lips as he tilted his head down to kiss her, wrapping one arm around her waist and another around her shoulders to pull her closer. Her hands, unable to move far, tangled themselves in Spike's shirt as she relaxed into the passion filled kiss.

"I believe you." Spike whispered after he pulled away, panting. "And Happy Valentine's Day." He rested his forehead against hers, taking in the sight of her held safe in his arms.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you to, Spikey."

Spike chuckled and kissed her nose before pulling away. "Well, you get your skates and I'll start the SUV, alright?"

"Of course." She smiled at him before turning towards the storage closet. Spike watched her go for a moment, happiness evident on both their faces.

***Half an hour later***

Spike pulled over in a quiet park, next to a long iced over stream. "You sure it's safe?" Alexis asked as she observed the stream.

"I told you I wouldn't bring you anywhere unsafe, didn't I?" Spike told her as he reached back to bring out their skates. "Now, put on those skates!"

Alexis giggled as she accepted her skates. "Got it, Spike!"

Spike grinned as he tied his own on. "Careful when you get out, it could be-" Spike trailed off when he saw Alexis standing on the stream waiting for him.

"You were saying?" she called as he made his way down to her.

"Absolutely nothing."

"Bullshit."

"Shouldn't swear like that. I'm going to have to punish you."

"On Valentine's Day?"

"Good point."

"I'm full of them."

"I know. Now come on, let's skate!" Spike cheered as he grabbed Alexis's hand to pull her along with him.

"Hey! Careful!" Alexis yelped as she almost toppled to the ice. Spike slowed immediately, turning to support her.

"Sorry! Are you alright?" He gripped her hand tightly, the sincerity in his eyes making her smile.

"I'm fine, just haven't skated in a year or two. Can we take it slow?" she asked.

"Of course; now, this way." Spike turned slower this time, letting her take control.

They skated in silence for a few minutes, simply enjoying the time together. Alexis was overjoyed that she had Spike to spend Valentine's Day with, contrary to her thoughts from less than an hour ago.

Spike watched her carefully, and finally couldn't wait anymore. "Alexis?"

"Um-hm?" she murmured, noting the slight nervousness in his voice but didn't turn to face him.

"I love you."

The statement hung in the air and Spike let it, not quite sure how Alexis would respond. They'd been together for only a little while, yet he was sure he loved her. Sure that he couldn't live without her. And he had to tell her; it wasn't something he could keep bottled inside. He just hoped she returned the feeling.

Alexis felt her breath hitch in her throat. Spike loved her? That was almost too good to be true...and yet it was. Here he was beside her, holding her hand and she had heard him say that just seconds ago. Swallowing, she replied quietly.

"I love you too."


End file.
